el amor no es para siempre en ocaciones
by FuuxTsujimoto
Summary: CAPITULO 6 SUBIDO ¿que pasaria si regresaras a cefiro y descubres que el hombre que amas se debe casar con otra persona?. mal summary disculpen.
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado tres años desde que fue la batalla contra deboner y las guerreras mágicas regresaron a su mundo, ellas habían cambiado psicológicamente como fisicamente:lucy ahora traía el pelo suelto, esta un poco mas alta pero sigue teniendo la misma fuerza de voluntad que a sus 14 años.marina ahora se corto el pelo hasta media espalda , ella había dejado de ser tan mal genio y anahis se había dejado crecer el pelo y ahora usaba lentes de contacto lo que hacia ver muy bien sus ojos color esmeralda.

Ellas cada fin de semana se reunían en la torre de Tokio y ahora no era la ecepcion.

Lucy: chicas!!

Marina: hola Lucy!, hola anahis!

Anahis: hola chicas.

Lucy: Miren no hay tanta gente como otros días.

Marina: es cierto, creo que la ultima vez que vine no quisieron venir mas, jijiji.

Anahis: es cierto, el medio escándalo que hiciste por que se te callo el helado.

Lucy: si marina casi te llevan presa por ahorcar al niño que te empujo.

Marina: bueno ese mocoso se lo merecía.

A Lucy y anahis se le cae una gotita de sudor.

Lucy: cielos miren el cielo esta hermoso, me pregunto si en céfiro esta igual de hermoso que aquí.

Anahis: es cierto, debe de verse muy bonito me pregunto como estarán todos alla.me gustaría poder regresar para poder verlos a todos.

Marina: mmm, yo creo que es por una personita en especial que queres ver, dijo maliciosamente.

Anahis:(esta con el síndrome ascot), pero que dices marina además yo creo que tu queres ver a alguien en especial también.

Lucy: marina ¿es cierto eso?

Marina: pensando"o no, se habrán dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por gurucleft?".

Anahis: claro que es cierto ¿Qué no es obvio que quiere ver a…

Lucy: ya se quieres ver a ráfaga!

Marina: claro que no Lucy!

Lucy: entonces a……Paris!

Marina: claro que no, yo se que a anahis esta enamorada de el y no seria capas de eso.

Lucy: a OK,….entonces si no es Paris es……Latis!!

Marina: lucy!!Yo no seria capas de robarte el amor de Latis!!

Lucy: uff, que alivio, entonces si no es Paris ni Latis es…..zas?

Marina: quien es ese yo ni lo conozco!!

Lucy estuvo un buen rato diciendo los nombres de todos los hombres de céfiro……..

Lucy: bueno si no es ni Paris, ni latis,zas,geo,san yung, el abuelo de aska, ni los genios de las princesas tata y tatra, ni zagato, ni águila, ni todos los demás queda una sola persona y esa persona es……

Marina:"no que no lo diga…"

Lucy: ascot!!

Marina cae de espaldas

Marina: ¡QUE NO ME GUSTA ASCOT!

Lucy: bueno esta bien pero ¿entonces quien es?

Marina: bueno…este…yo..

Anahis: que no obvio Lucy?, la única persona que no has nombrado es A GURUCLEFT!

En eso una luz rodea a las chicas y estas sienten que van cayendo por los aires.

Marina: AHHHHHH, ¡POR QUE SIEMPRE TENEMOS QUE CAER ASI!

Lucy, anahis: callate marina!!!!!!!!!!Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, auxilio!!!

Marina: miren ahora quienes son las gritonas!

En eso ven a un pez gigante que viene por ellas y las deja en la entrada del castillo.

Lucy: muchas gracias fyula!

Y el pez se va

Marina: baya creo que no hay nadie.

Anahis: lo mejor será que vayamos al salón del trono.

Las chicas van y abren la puerta, cuando entran ven a todos sus amigos excepto a los que ellas en realidad querían ver…

Caldina: chicas!! Volvieron, que alegría!!

Caldina las abraza pero el abrazo es muy fuerte..

Marina: cal…di...na...Nos…asf...Ixias…

Caldina: OH!, chicas perdóneme.

Lucy: no importa.

Anahis: hola a todos, nos da mucho gusto verlos

Todos se saludan, se abrazan y hablan lo de siempre.

Lucy: olle Caldina, ¿en donde se encuentran Latis, Paris y gurucleft?

Todos se quedan en silencio y no saben que responderle a las chicas.

Caldina: pues Lucy, verán, gurucleft, Latis y Paris están preparándose para…

En eso se abre las puertas y entran tres chicas de la edad de las guerreras.

¿??: Caldina, aquí estas te hemos buscado por todo el castillo.

Caldina: ehh, hola ana.

¿??: Y quienes son ellas?

Caldina: samantha…

¿??: Caldina, hola.

Caldina: Jennifer…

Ana: Caldina nos diras quienes son ellas?

Caldina: chicas, ellas son...

Lucy: mucho gusto yo soy Lucy shidou.

Anahis: y yo soy anahis hououji.

Marina: yo soy marina ryusaki.

Samantha: lucy,anahis, y marina, esos nombres….USTEDES SON LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS!!.

Ana, Jennifer: QUE!!

Caldina: chicas tranquilas, si, ellas son las guerreras mágicas.

Lucy: olle cadina ¿y quienes son ellas?

Caldina: ehhh, Lucy, ellas son…

Samantha: nosotras somos las prometidas de el gran hechicero gurucleft, el gran espadachín mágico Latis y el príncipe de céfiro, Paris.

CONTINUARA….


	2. ¿encerio me amas?

hola!!

bueno, aqui viene el segunda capitulo, perdon si es demaciado dramatico u.

ojala que les guste.

**2º capitulo¿encerio me amas?**

Las chicas se quedaron heladas, no sabían como reaccionar, sus seres amados, ellos, se iban a casar, pero no con ellas, sino con otras!!

Ana: si nosotras somos sus prometidas ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Caldina: ana, es mejor no hacerles preguntas deben estar muy cansadas, yo las llevare a sus habitaciones.

Caldina lleva a las chicas a sus habitaciones no hablaron nada en todo el trayecto, las habitaciones estaban juntas.

Caldina: bueno chicas la de la izquierda es de marina, la de la derecha es de anahis y la del medio es de Lucy.

Lucy: ggraacias,….Caldina…

Caldina: vamos chicas, Latis y Paris no las han olvidado, ellos todos los días piensan en ustedes.

Lucy: ESO NO ES CIERTO!! SI PENSARAN TODOS LOS DIAS EN NOSOTRAS NO SE CASARIAN!!Entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta.

Caldina: Lucy...

Anahis: Caldina,-. Dijo anahis con los ojos llorosos-. Creo que Lucy tiene razón…- y también entro a su cuarto pero más tranquilamente.

Caldina: anahis...

Marina: chicas…, Caldina, nos vemos después, adiós.- y se fue a su cuarto.

Caldina: marina…..chicas…pobres no se merecen esto.

Lucy e su cuarto meditaba sobre lo que escucho, no podía creer que Latis, su Latis, ese que la salvo tantas veces, se iba a casar..

Anahis estaba en las mismas, no podía pensar, en su cabeza solo rondaba la frase"paris se va a casa", no lo podía creer y lloro por un buen rato.

Marina estaba igual solo que nadie sabia sobre su amor por gurucleft solo Lucy y anahis, pero igual estaba muy mal.

Anahis decidió dar un paseo por el bosque del silencio, para distraerse un poco pero eso fue en vano.

Anahis: "paris por que, paris….."

Paris: anahis eres tu?

Anahis se dio vuelta y vio a Paris, era el que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Anahis: paris…

Paris: que bueno verte.-corre y la abraza pero anahis lo rechaza.

Anahis: Paris, esto esta mal así que adiós.-anahis se disponía a irse pero Paris la tomo del brazo.

Paris: anahis tenemos que hablar.

Anahis: discúlpame Paris, pero yo no tengo que hablar nada contigo.

Paris: pues yo si.

Anahis: Paris, estoy muy mal, quiero irme, no me gustaría verte casándote con otra..

Paris: discúlpame anahis, pero me están obligando a casarme, ella es de un planeta que declaro la guerra a céfiro y dijo que si no se casaban con sus tres princesas iba a atacarnos. Anahis por favor perdóname, yo no puedo arriesgar al pueblo por mi propio felicidad.

Anahis: Paris...Yo, no se que decirte, y si dices eso, nosotros no podemos estar juntos por que habrá guerra y a mí tampoco me gustaría ver a mas gente sufrir.

Paris: anahis, yo quería decirte que yo aún te amo

Anahis: Paris yo también aun te amo pero sabes que no podemos a ser nada por que…-. Anahis no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que Paris la callo con un beso, uno que le demostró todo lo que sentía por ella, y aun más. Anahis se sintió feliz, recibió el beso, aunque lo que los dos se sentían no podría ser...

Anahis: Paris…-. Y se puso a llorar pero Paris la abrazo y también se le cayeron unas lagrimas de dolor, tristeza, rabia, injusticia por lo que el sentía hacia la mujer que amaba no podría ser...

Lucy estaba en la fuente del castillo (si, esa fuente en la que Latis le dio el medallón) meditando sobre que haría ahora que supo que el hombre que amaba ya no la amaba. Sintió unos pasos acercándose, no quiso darse vuelta a mirar quien podría ser, temía que podría ser el...

Latis: Lucy eres tu?

Lucy: la...Atis...

Latis: Lucy ¿Cuándo volviste?

Lucy: hoy pero creo que me iré mañana.

Latis: pero ¿Por qué te iras tan pronto?

Lucy: no tengo nada más que hacer acá, ya vi a todos mis seres queridos y conocí a otros que no conocía.-dijo mirando a Latis irónicamente.

Latis: veo que conociste a ana, samantha y Jennifer.

Lucy: si las conocí y veo que tu tienes que ver mucho con ellas ¿o no?

Latis: Lucy, escucha, creo que te debo una explicación.

Lucy: no hay nada que explicar Latis, tu te casaras con una de ellas, y no hay nada mas que hacer ambos se aman y…-.Lucy no pudo terminar por que unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, Latis la tomo y la abrazo.

Latis: Lucy, discúlpame yo no quiero hacerte sufrir, pero es algo que no puedo cambiar me obligan a casarme por la fuerza con ella por que o sino abra guerra en céfiro.

Lucy: Latis…

Latis: además yo no la amo, yo amo a otra persona, a una persona especial, ella para mi es un ángel que me llego de sorpresa, con una calida risa, y la amo con todo mi corazón.-dijo levantando delicadamente la cara de Lucy.-esa persona eres tu, te amo...

Lucy: Latis ¿enserio me amas?

Latis: mi amor, yo nunca e dejado de amarte desde la primera ves que te vi., vi algo especial en ti, algo que nunca había visto antes en ninguna mujer.

Lucy: Latis...yo también te amo, pero lo nuestro no puede ser.

Latis levanto a Lucy y le dio un apasionado pero delicado beso, un beso muy lindo e inesperado para la chica pero también tenía ganas de demostrarle todo el amor que le tenía...

En la habitación de marina ella también estaba triste pero alguien golpeo en su puerta.

Marina¿Quién es?

¿??: Soy yo¿puedo entrar?

Marina va a abrir la puerta y se sorprende al ver quien es.

Marina: gurucleft!!

Gurucleft: marina¿puedo pasar?

Marina: ehh, si, pasa.

Gurucleft pasa y se sienta en su cama.

Marina¿Qué sucede?

Gurucleft: marina…yo…

Marina: sabes gurucleft, creo que si estas aquí tu prometida se puede enojar...

Gurucleft¿Cómo sabes sobre ella?

Marina: pues, nos las presentaron en el salón del trono.

Gurucleft: ya veo, pero...Sabes. A nosotros nos obligan a casarnos con ellas.-dijo penosamente.

Marina¡¿enserio?! Eso significa que Paris no a olvidado a anahis ni Latis a Lucy.

Gurucleft: si ellos no las han olvidado.

Marina: entonces ¿tú no amas a alguna de ellas?

Gurucleft: no yo te amo a ti.-dijo esto y le dio un beso.

En la hora de la cena las chicas estaban felices y a al vez tristes.en eso llegan ana, samanta y Jennifer y se sientan al lado de sus novios lo que hace que las chicas se enfaden.

Samantha: y bueno guerreras mágicas ¿Qué las trae denuebo a céfiro?, por lo que veo no hay ningún peligro para que estén aquí.-dijo con una risita acompañada de ana y Jennifer.

Paris: samantha, por favor no tienes ningún derecho a tratarlas así, ellas salvaron céfiro y serán bienvenidas cada vez que quieran.

Samantha: ay mi amor, esta bien, disculpa chicas.-dijo algo sarcásticamente.

Anahis: no te disculpes samantha, creo que nos iremos pronto,-dijo mirando con una cara de pocos amigos a Paris, se levanto de la mesa y se fue.

Lucy: anahis, espera, con permiso.-y se fue detrás de anahis.

Marina: chicas esperen.-y se fue detrás de ellas.

Jennifer: creo que se enojaron.-soltando una risita.

En la habitación de anahis ella se encontraba llorando no podía soportar que Paris estuviera con otra mujer.

¿??: Toc, Toc.

Anahis: Lucy ¿Por qué no golpeas la puerta en ves de decir con tus propias palabras Toc, Toc?

Lucy: jejeje, lo siento esque siempre e querido hacerlo.-dijo entrando a la habitación.

Marina: anahis ¿quieres desahogarte con nosotras?

Anahis: ay, chicas estoy muy triste, Paris me dijo que me amaba pero no soporto verlo con samantha.

Lucy: OH!, amiga, tranquila, todo esto pasara, no te preocupes.

Marina: si todo pasara, creo que lo mejor será volver a Tokio, aquí nos estamos haciendo daño.

Lucy: si, es cierto, Latis también me dijo que aún me amaba, pero tampoco soporto verlo con ana...

Marina: ni yo ver a gurucleft con Jennifer…-dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Lucy: MARINA¿ENTONCES ANAHIS TENIA RAZON?, esta enamorada de gurucleft?

Marina: ehhh...Buenoo…yo...-dijo algo nerviosa.

Anahis: marina no te preocupes tu tienes derecho de amar a quien sea, pero tienen razón mañana volveremos a Tokio, será menos doloroso.

Lucy: bien.mañana temprano partiremos.

Al la noche anahis se encontraba en su cuarto sola, pensaba sobre todo lo que paso ese dia, que volvió y supo que..Paris..Se iba a casar….cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta.

Anahis abre la puerta y se encuentra con…

Anahis: Paris… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Paris: pues, yo quería hablar contigo.

Anahis: esta bien.-y lo invito a pasar.

Se sentaron en la cama.

Anahis: bueno¿de que quería hablar el futuro rey de céfiro?.-dijo fríamente.

Paris: anahis...Yo, quería decirte que quisiera irme contigo.

Anahis¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!, Paris¿Cómo que quieres irte conmigo?

Paris: si, al mundo místico quiero olvidarme de todo y quiero estar solamente a tu lado y sin nada mas que pensar.

Anahis: Paris…no, yo no puedo dejar que hagas eso ¿ que pasara con la gente de céfiro?, no ,lo siento pero tu tienes responsabilidades y no puedes dejar a un mundo indefenso a cualquier ataque.

Paris: pero anahis!! Entiendeme!.-dijo exaltado, lo que provoco que anahis le saliera una lagrima.

Anahis: Paris…tú tienes un deber que cumplir y no puedes dejarlo todo...Por...Por...Mí...-y al terminar de decir esto se desmayo, Paris reacciono de inmediato y la tomo y la llevo hasta su cama.

Paris: anahis!, perdóname...Todo esto es mi culpa si no hubieran llegado esas princesas tu no estarías sufriendo por mi ni yo por mi, oh, anahis, quisiera ser feliz contigo por que…te amo.

¿??:¡QUE DIJISTE!

Paris: SAMANTHA!!

CONTINUARA….

* * *

hola!!

espero que les haya gustado, fue algo...cursi, jajajjjaja, dejen reviews por favor

mattane!


	3. la noticia

hola!!

weno aqui subiiendo otro capitulo de esta historia, graciass por todos sus reviews y sugerencias, ahora tendre ahun mas timpo para subir capitulos por que sali de vacaciones wii!!! aunq sean solo 2 semanas algo es algo u

weno aqui va...

**3ºcap. la noticia**

Samantha: repíteme lo que acabo de escuchar!

Paris: sam..antha.

Samantha: lo sabia! Tu te iras con esa guerrera y me dejaras aquí!!

Paris: escucha samantha, yo no quiero hacerte sufrir. Se que tu no te mereces a alguien como yo.

Samantha: pero Paris, yo te amo a ti!, y no dejare que esa entupida guerrera se lleve lo que es mío!.-dicho esto se fue y cerro con un portazo.

Paris: o no..-y vio a anahis que dormía.-creo que me iré a mi cuarto.

Pero Paris no se dio cuenta que samantha se había quedado cerca de la habitación de anahis.

Samantha: ahora si, pagaras por todo lo que me has hecho, no dejare que me alejes a mi príncipe de mi lado.-en eso tomo un frasco que contenía un veneno muy poderoso, y se lo introdujo en la boca anahis. y se fue.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban en el salón desayunando.

Marina: lucy, anahis¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo?

Lucy: si me gustaría mucho.-dijo son muchos ánimos.

Marina: y tu anahis ¿Qué opinas?

Anahis:…..

Marina:anahis??.- y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba pálida, respiraba con dificultad, y estaba con todas las mejillas rojas.

Marina: anahis te encuentras bien?

Anahis: sii..Estoy..Bien.-apenas le salio esa palabra.

Caldina: pero anahis, si estas muy pálida!.-y le toca la frente a anahis.-¡pero si estas ardiendo en fiebre!

Anahis: no se preocupen…lo mejor será ir a mi cuarto.- y le levanto pero apenas se paro se desmayo,

Paris:anahis!!.-y la tomo en sus brazos.

Lucy: o no Amiga! será mejor que la llevemos a su cuarto.

Paris: si, debes descansar.

Anahis: pa…ri..s.-

Paris: tranquila, no te esfuerces todo saldrá bien…

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de anahis Paris llamo a mandar a gurucleft.

Gurucleft: que sucedió??

Paris: anahis esta muy mal, tiene muy alta la temperatura.

Gurucleft: mmmm, haber Paris llama a Caldina dile que me traiga el libro de pociones.

Paris. De inmediato.

Gurucleft: chicas será mejor que ustedes no estén aquí, no sabemos si esto puede ser contagioso.

Lucy: pero gurucleft, nosotras queremos estar apoyando a anís.

Gurucleft: pero entiendan, esto puede ser muy peligroso.

Marina: ven Lucy, cleft, tiene razón vamonos, después la venimos a ver.

Lucy: esta bien.

Caldina: aquí esta el libro cleft.

Paris: se puede salvar verdad gurucleft??

Gurucleft: eso intentare.

Gurucleft: empezó a hacerle varios hechizos a anahis la cual no respondía a ninguno, hasta que cleft intento un hechizo muy poderoso, que le hizo bajar la fiebre a anahis.

Gurucleft: ahora esta mejor, hay que dejarla descansar.

Paris: pero que le sucedió??

Gurucleft: al parecer, tomo algún veneno muy poderoso, por que esto no es una enfermedad contagiosa.

Paris: esta bien. Me quedare un rato con ella después iré a cenar.

Caldina: no te preocupes muchachito ya vera que anahis se pondrá bien.

Paris: eso espero…

Mientras esto sucedía, Lucy decidió a meditar sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando de pronto sintió unas voces que eran ni nada mas ni nada menos que de ana, samantha y Jennifer

Ana: ajjajajaja, pero que ingenioso lo que hiciste samntha.

Jennifer: ahora esa entupida guerrera debe estar muriéndose en este momento.

Samantha: eso le pasa por meterse en cosas que no le incumben. Pero bueno, creo que ustedes harán algo por impedir que las otras guerreras se queden o no??

Ana: por supuesto, tengo un plan que impedirá rotundamente que mi Latis me deje…..-diciendo esto las 3 princesas se retiraron.

Lucy: "no puede ser, esas malditas princesas no nos dejaran tranquilas, será mejor que hable con mis amigas…".-y se fue hacia el castillo.

Era la hora de cenar y todos se encontraban en el salón…

Ana:.-golpeando suavemente su copa para que todos pusieran atención-. Tengo un maravilloso anuncio que darles,

Latis y yo ……..seremos padres.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

hola!!

a que los deje PLOP! jejejeje, weno y si no fue asi espero averlos sorprendido un poco. este capitulo no lo hice tan largo (falta de inspiracion)

dejen artos reviews

mattane!!


	4. un adios y un hola

hola!!

bueno, aqui esta el 4 capitulo de esta historia, ojala que no les paresca que van demasiado rapido jejeje. ahora me despido para que la lean...

**cap. 4 un adios y un hola**

Ana:.-golpeando suavemente su copa para que todos pusieran atención-. Tengo un maravilloso anuncio que darles,

Latis y yo……..seremos padres.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo, no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Por su parte Latis sabia que no podía culpar a esa criatura que estaba en el vientre se su prometida, pero….Lucy.

Caldina: pues….felicidades ana y Latis!.- y corrió abrazarla pero se sentía muy mal por Lucy.

Samantha-Jennifer¡¡amiga que felicidad!.- e imitaron a la bailarina.

Ana: y tu amor¿no me diras nada?

Latis: yo…….a…..…no me siento bien.-y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Caldina: creo que fue mucha la impresión.- lo dijo para no sentir mal a ana.

Marina: Lucy…

Lucy:.- no reaccionaba cuando escucho.." _Latis y yo……..seremos padres", _se le vino el mundo abajo, ahora si que no abría oportunidad de estar juntos…-. Pues…felicidades.-y sin nada mas que decir salio.

Anahis: Lucy!.- y se fue con marina hacia donde Lucy.

Latis en su cuarto trataba se hacerse la idea de que tendría un hijo…."_un hijo, valla un hijo, pero…no de la persona que amo, por que Lucy perdóname tu no mereces a alguien como yo, todo este tiempo fingiendo amar a alguien y tener la esperanza de ser libre para poder ser feliz junto a ti…., pero ahora ya no sirve de nada tener tanta ilusión si se que no se puede hacer realidad…"_

Lucy lloraba desconsoladamente en el jardín…_"Latis¿porque, Porque no puedo ser feliz junto a ti?, ahora lo nuestro es imposible por ese bebe que tendrás, pero bueno yo no soy nadie para prohibirte lo que debes hacer, será mejor que me rinda y trate de olvidar este sentimiento hacia ti, que ya no sirve de nada mantener en mi corazón…"_

Anahis: Lucy!.- corría hacia la chica y la abrazo.

Lucy: anahis, no entiendo que hice yo para merecer esto¿tan malo es amar?

Marina: no Lucy, tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

Anahis: si, nosotras no podemos hacer nada con este sentimiento que nos mantiene aquí.

Lucy: chicas, quisiera irme a casa.-las abrazo con mucha fuerza-. Ya no quiero estar aquí, me hace mucho daño-. En eso una brillante luz las transporta hacia la torre de Tokio, con ese terrible sentimiento de amor imposible….

Pasaron 7 años en que no supieron nada de céfiro, 7 años de tratar de guardar ese sentimiento pero que no pudieron olvidar…

Marina: aquí estamos otra vez.

Anahis: tienes razón, hace 7 años estuvimos aquí, lamentándonos por perder a nuestros seres amados.

Lucy:…7 años de tratar de olvidar y de no lograr…, pero bueno la vida continua, aunque no sea con las personas que mas amamos

Anahis: es cierto, a propósito ¿Cómo se encuentra tu novio dariel?

Lucy: pues muy bien, tengo que darles una noticia.

Marina: cuenta!

Lucy: me pidió matrimonio!.-dijo mostrando su anillo.

Anahis: amiga felicidades!!

Marina: que emoción!, pido ser la madrina.

Anahis: jajaja, pero Lucy, no eres la única que se casara..

Lucy: a no?

Anahis: no, steve también me pidió matrimonio!.- dijo mostrando un hermoso anillo de esmeralda.

Lucy: felicidades!!

Marina: que envidia chicas, ustedes se casaran, lo que yo...

Anahis: pero no nos has contado nada sobre tu cita con jack ayer

Marina: o///o, ehh, me pidió ser su novia!

Lucy: que alegría!

Anahis: valla como pasa el tiempo, pareciera que ayer solamente llorábamos a mares por no poder estar con las personas que amamos.

Lucy: y hoy estamos celebrando nuestras bodas!

Marina: si pero..

Anahis: chicas, les debo confesar algo, aún..No olvido a Paris!.- y soltó una lagrima.

Lucy: yo tampoco puedo olvidar a Latis, pero si lo llegara poder a ver, se que lo nuestro no podría ser..."Por que el tiene un hijo".-penso Lucy.

Marina: ni yo a cleft..

Lucy: me gustaría volver a verlos, al menos para despedirme de ellos.

Anahis: si, ya que la ultima vez no logramos siquiera despedirnos.

Marina: nos gustaría volver a céfiro una vez más…

Y una brillante luz las transporto nuevamente a ese mundo donde "creían" poder despedirse para siempre de sus seres amados…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

hola denuevo!

ejeje ¿que les parecio ? fome, cursi, buena, etc. diganmelo por favor . espero sus reviews pronto oki? hasta el proximo capitulo!

mattane!


	5. otra vez aqui

Ólaaaaaaaa

jeje u em lo primero perdirles que no me cuelguen ni me tiren tomates ni nada parecido plisss no fue mi intencion encerio lo juro:B sorry por los siglos de demora d cap. esque estaba asi super ocupadiita y no podia escribir cap. x3 pero bueno ojala les guste

_

* * *

__Marina: nos gustaría volver a céfiro una vez más…_

_y una brillante luz las transporto nuevamente a ese mundo donde "creían" poder despedirse para siempre de sus seres amados…_

**cap. 5 : Otra vez aqui**

Marina: haaaa!!!!

Anahis: nos mataremos!!

Lucy: ayuda!!!

Pasaron 5 minutos y aun caían

Marina¿Qué acaso no piensan salvarnos?

Lucy: soy muy joven para morir!

Anahis: miren chicas allá viene fyula!

Y fyula las salvo

Lucy: muchas gracias fyula.

Anahis: miren el castillo

En frente de ellas se encontraba el castillo y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de allí dentro salieron dos siluetas muy familiares…

.- ¡¡¡Mira ráfaga son las chicas!!!

Ráfaga: tranquila caldina vallamos a saludarlas.

Anahis: ráfaga, caldina, que alegría verlos!!

Caldina: chicas, como pudieron haberse ido sin avisarnos!!!

Lucy: lo sentimos caldina, pero tuvimos muchos problemas.

Marina: pero lo importante es que estamos todos!

Anahis: pero solo venimos a despedirnos.

Ráfaga: a que se refieren?

Caldina: será mejor que vayamos a dentro a conversar más tranquilamente.

Fueron al interior del castillo el cual estaba igual desde la última vez que vinieron.

Anahis: valla, cada vez que venimos todo sigue igual.

Caldina: pues si jeje, pero es la costumbre.

Ráfaga: bueno chicas cuéntenos como ha sido su vida desde la última vez que estuvieron aquí.

Lucy: pues déjame decirte querido ráfaga que no fue muy fácil.

Anahis: si, al principio estábamos muy angustiadas por no poder estar con los chicos.

Marina: pero con la ayuda de nuestros seres queridos pudimos salir adelante.

Anahis: si, todo fue maravilloso, las tres nos pusimos de novias.

Lucy: si y les tenemos que contar algo!

Marina¡yo y Anahis nos casamos!.-dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

Caldina¡¡¿Qué?!! Ahhh! Que felicidad, chicas, me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes, aún sabían que…pues que no podían estar con las personas que amaban lograron salir adelante. Las felicito

Anahis: y por supuesto todos ustedes están invitados a la boda.

Ráfaga: pues nos encantaría ir, además de conocer su mundo, seria fantástico.

Lucy: pero cuéntenos ustedes ¿Qué ha pasado aquí desde que nos fuimos?

Caldina: pues ¿recuerdan que latís tendría un hijo?.-_al decir esto, Lucy sintió un repentino dolor en su corazón._

Anahis: pues si, dinos que sucedió

Caldina: ese hijo murió, mas bien nació muerto.

¡¡¡¿¿Que??!!!.- dijeron las tres en coro.

Caldina: cleft nos dijo que ana sufrió una decaída, nadie se explica que paso, y para peor, ana también murió.

Marina: pobre…pero ¿Cómo lo tomo latís?

Caldina: pues latís estuvo triste por un tiempo, perder un hijo y para mas remate a su prometida fue un golpe muy duro para el.

Lucy: latis….-_y yo sufriendo pensando que el estaría feliz con su hijo y lamentándome. Mientras el enrealdidad estaba sufriendo más que yo._

Anahis¿y dinos como están los demás?

Caldina: pues…

Ráfaga: chicas llegamos.-

_Ráfaga __abrió la puerta del salón principal y todo fue como si el mundo se detuviera por un instante. Todos estaban murmurando cosas._

…_¿Quiénes son?..._

…_¿alguien las ha visto?..._

…_Son ellas…._

…_Mi amor, quienes son?..._

…_Me parece que las he visto…._

_En el __salón se encontraban dos niños de no mas de 3 años que se acercaron a Anahis_

Niño: hola¿Quién eres tu?

Anahis: hola pequeño, me llamo Anahis ¿y el tuyo?

Niño¡¡matt!!.-dijo muy feliz el niño, al parecer Anahis le había caído bien.

_Todo el __salón veía aquella escena, todos se preguntaban quienes eran esas chicas, algunos sabían de quienes se trataban y corrieron a saludarlas._

¡Chicas!, que gusto verlas..-saludo un hombre de pelo gris, pareciera de ser de no mas de 25 años.

Caldina: cleft, las chicas volvieron.

Cleft: pues así veo

Marina: cleft?-_" cleft?, acaso será cleft?, pero este hombre parece mayor, es mucho mas alto"_. Pensaba la ojiazul.

Caldina: pues si¿no parece verdad?

Lucy: cleft estas…..alto

Anahis: si alto, pero que gusto verte denuevo!

Cleft: a mi también me da mucho gusto verlas denuevo.

Anahis: y dime cleft¿Quién es este pequeño?.- mostrando al niño que se le había acercado

Cleft: el es matt y la niña que se encuentra al lado es sophie y ambos son hijos de….

Son mis hijos.- Se escuho una voz desde el final del salón, todos voltearon a ver a un hombre de unos 24 años. Anahis al verlo se quedo helada.

Anahis: Paris!

_Continuara…._

* * *

jejeje espero les alla gustado, recibo toda clase de maltratos, sugerencias, criticas, cadenas, declaraciones de amor, amenazas, etc. . pliss dejenme reviews no les cuesta nada, sin los reviews no me llega la inspiracion lo juro!!! xdd

**solo deben apretar el botoncito de abajo que dice_ GO _no les cuesta anda pliss! entiendanme esoy desesperada.**

Mattane!


	6. volvi, pero no para quedarme

_**Volvi, pero no para quedarme**_

Anahis: Pa…ris, son tus hijos….

Paris: Si, son mis hijos…Anahis.

Lucy.-Para romper ese momento fue a saludar a Paris-.Hola Paris! Cuanto tiempo.

Paris: Que tal Lucy.

Marina: Te ves bien Paris.

Paris: Tu también Marina.

Samantha: Hola chicas, que gusto volver a verlas.

Las 3: Hola.

Caldina: Chicas vamos al Jardín a conversar mas tranquilamente.

Llevo a las chicas al Jardín principal del castillo.

Lucy: Que hermoso esta Céfiro.

Caldina: Todos los habitantes con mucho esfuerzo hemos conseguido esto.

Marina: Cuéntanos Caldina, Que ha pasado? Quienes eran todas esas personas?

Caldina: Ahí se encontraban Samantha que ya la conocen.., Jennifer.., Los hijos de Paris, el hijo de cleft y la prometida de ascote.

Lucy: Cleft tuvo un hijo?

Caldina: Si, Roberto pero todos le dicen Robert, es un niño muy dulce, pero hay algo muy raro en el.

Anahis: Que cosa?

Caldina: De un día para otro Jennifer lo trajo, nadie supo que estaba embarazada, ni siquiera lo habíamos notado, nos sorprendimos mucho cuando dijo que era hijo de ella y de cleft.

Lucy: Que raro.

Anahis: Así que ascot esta comprometido?

Caldina: Si, con una de las princesas de chizeta, esta muy feliz y se nota que se aman mucho.

Marina: Que bueno, el se merece a una persona que lo ame de verdad.

Lucy: Paris tuvo hijos?

Caldina: Si, 2, Matt y Sophie, paso algo muy parecido con el hijo de cleft, dijo que estaba embarazada pero no tenia nada de estomago, estaba igual de delgada como antes.

Marina: Eso también es demasiado raro.

Lucy: Que bueno que todos tengan familias….

Anahis: Y latis? Done esta? No estaba en el salón

Caldina: el suele estar en la fuente del castillo, desde que paso eso con Ana el siempre va ahí, dice que le trae gratos recuerdos.

Lucy: "Latis…".-La chica comenzó a correr.

Anahis: Lucy adonde vas?

Lucy: No se preocupen, vuelvo enseguida.-Desapareció por uno de los pasillos-.Latis, estas sufriendo mucho no?.-Llego hasta la fuente y escucho a alguien decir unas palabras.

.-Si tan solo estuvieras aquí, si tan solo pudiera tenerte una vez más aquí…

Lucy: …Harías algo que tuviste que haber echo hace mucho tiempo?.-Le susurro al oído al espadachín, el inmediatamente se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente con Lucy.

Latis: Lu…cy

Lucy: Latis, Lo siento, no debí irme sin desirte, tuviste que haber sufrido mucho por lo de Ana…

Latis: No sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí…-El chico comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

Lucy: Latis..Estas..Llorando?.-La chica se quedo impresionada, nunca había visto a Latis llorar.

Latis: Son de felicidad Lucy.-En ese instante abrazo a la chica.

Lucy: Latis….

Latis: Lucy te quedaras conmigo esta vez?

Lucy: Latis yo…no puedo.

Latis: Que?! Porque?!

Lucy: Latis, yo tengo una vida allá en la tierra, no puedo dejarlo todo así como así, no puedo…

Latis: Entiendo, no soy nadie para quitarte toda tu felicidad que tienes en tu mundo.

Lucy: No latis, no esque que no quiera estar contigo sino que allá esta toda mi familia, toda la gente que me ama…"_Dariel…"_

Latis: Bueno, esta bien, entiendo, tu eres de alla no de aca

Lucy. Porfavor, entiendeme.

Latis: te entiendo, yo soy el que fantasea todas las noches, anelando que tu regreses, que entres por mi habitacion y me digas "he vuelto para quedarme" Soy un idiota , nose como pude creer en todas esas cosas. Anda sera mejor que volvamos al Salon.

Lucy: Latis...-_La chica se encontraba muy mal, estaba llorando, sabiendo que amaba a Latis, no siguio su Corazon, sinoque siguio a su razon._

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Algoo es algo no? jijij lose, demaciado corto, pero no pude inspirarme para segirlo, pero reviews plis es lo unico que pido ok?

Mattane!


End file.
